


Bundles of Joy

by daisy_chain_reaction



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_chain_reaction/pseuds/daisy_chain_reaction
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng has always been a big believer in the five year plan, and at 22 years old she thinks she's got it all figured out: She's graduated university with a degree in fine arts and fashion design, she had just been offered her dream job in a professional clothing company, and she had her four best friends in the world by her side. Her life really couldn't be more perfect, but soon her whole life would be flipped upside down changing her whole perspective.It all started on Friday night...





	1. Chapter 1 - Friday Night

Marinette Dupain-Cheng has always been a big believer in the five year plan, and at 22 years old she thinks she's got it all figured out: She's graduated university with a degree in fine arts and fashion design, she had just been offered her dream job in a professional clothing company, and she had her four best friends in the world by her side. Her life really couldn't be more perfect, but soon her whole life would be flipped upside down changing how she looked at everything in her life.

 

It all started one Friday night…

~~~

“Nino you don’t understand.”

 

“Yes I do, Adrien, you forget that I was in the same position as you only a few years ago.” Nino rolled his eyes at his best friend as he stacked more wine into his basket.

 

Adrien sighed dejectedly, “But it’s different for you, you were already with Alya. Marinette and I aren’t together. I can’t just tell her that I’m in love with her.”  


“Dude, trust me, it’s not like she’ll reject you. Do I have to remind you yet again that she used to have the biggest crush ever on you?” Nino said exasperatedly. He was beginning to get tired of saying the same thing to his best friend. He loved the dude but he could be so dense sometimes.

 

Adrien whined, “Yeah, key phrase there being _used to._ That just suggests that she doesn’t like me anymore.” He flung himself dramatically against his best friend’s back as they queued up for the drinks.

 

Nino apologetically smiled at the cashier for his friend’s behaviour, “Look, you’re going to see her in less than half an hour. Can you not just keep it together until then? See how you are and if you still think you should tell her then trust me when I say it will come easily to you, if you really love her.”

 

Ever since they had left University a year ago Adrien had been madly in love with Marinette, although Alya and Nino suspect it has been even longer than that. After they had all left high school Adrien and Marinette had grown so much closer, mostly due to the fact that Marinette could actually talk to him now. She had really come out of her shell and Adrien was captivated, to say the least. For the past few weeks he had been talking Nino’s ear off about her, droning on and on about how much he loved her and how desperately he wants to be with her. He was scared initially that Nino would tell Alya who would then tell Marinette but it seems the secret is still just that, so now it was up to him to tell her how he felt.

 

“I suppose. Do you think you and Alya could make yourselves scarce a little earlier tonight so I can have a private chat with Marinette? And when I say leave I mean actually leave, not just stand by the front door and listen like last time.” Adrien narrowed his eyes at his so-called friend.

 

“Alright, dude, for the last time, _that was Alya!_ Not me.” NIno huffed and grabbed the bags, underestimating their weight and almost smacking his friend in the face.

 

Adrien let out a short laugh, “Okay fine, but I’m serious about her Nino. I want to be with her and I want to tell her the right way, no more beating around the bush.”

 

“Yeah, that comes late- OW! Joking, just joking” Grubbled Nino, rubbing his arm where Adrien had punched him (lightly of course).

 

“C’mon Nino, let’s get going.” He pulled his friend along down the street to Marinette’s building, the butterflies in his stomach getting rowdier with every step.

 

~~~

 

“Hey guys! Ooh, good you brought the wine.” Alya greeted the two boys by the door and immediately seized the alcohol, “Did you manage to get the champagne?”

 

“Yeah, it should be in there. Is there any particular reason you made me spend €40 of what little money I already have or do you just want to see me suffer?” Nino walked over and gave his girlfriend a quick peck on the forehead.

 

Alya glanced over at Marinette who was busying herself with getting out glasses for the four of them, “Marinette, you wanna take this one?”  


“Uh yeah, sure.” She turned round and set down the glasses, “Well, you know that I applied for a position at that fashion firm I collaberated with last year. They got back to me earlier today and let me know that I got the job! I start a week from Monday.” Marinette beamed.

 

“Woah dude, congrats!” Nino swooped in for a huge hug making Marinette squeal, part in delight part in fear.

 

Adrien smiled and went in for his hug, “I’m so proud, Marinette. I never doubted you for a second though, you’re amazing.” He leant down and buried his nose lightly in the top of her head to breathe her in just a bit more.

 

Marinette curled her arms up Adrien’s back and pulled him further down, “Thanks, Adrien. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

 

Marinette couldn’t really say when she had gotten over her Adrien obsession but anyone could see that it had definitely gone: No more photo walls, no more hidden stalker schedules, no more day dreaming about their lives together. In fact, to anybody else it would look like Marinette was completely over Adrien and she was… For the most part. She couldn’t deny that she was still attracted to him, I mean who isn’t?

 

From almost the moment she had met him Marinette had been head over heels for the boy, but ever since they had left college she had managed to reign it in a little to the point where she didn’t even stutter around him anymore. Did she still fancy him? Sure. Did she regret not telling him how she felt? Absolutely. Did she want something to happen? Unclear. She tried not to think about what could have happened between them because it’s not like anything would happen now. They were good friends and she didn’t want to jeopardise that with silly ‘what ifs’ from her youth.

 

When she pulled back from Adrien’s arms she noticed he looked a little uncomfortable, “Everything okay?”

 

“Oh yeah, I just think I need a drink that’s all. Long week.” He grimaced but accepted the glass Marinette handed to him.

 

“Alright, alright! Watch out I’m going to pop this _putain_ right open!” Alya warned exactly two seconds before the cork of the champagne went flying across the room, very nearly smashing Marinette’s window.

 

They quickly poured the overflow into the glasses and Alya made her toast.

 

“To our best friend, the coolest awesomest hottest bravest talentedest girl of all time,” She proclaimed a little loud and aparently already drunk, “ To Marinette!”

 

A loud chorus of agreement rang through the small apartment as the four friends all emptied their glasses in celebration and/or fear.

 

“Right, so what’s on the agenda for tonight then, girl?” Alya asked the host as she poured everyone another glass of champagne.

 

Marinette giggled, “Well I thoguht seeing as it’s my turn to host we could watch this great documentary I found on the history of silk and silk trading across Europe in the… Wha-Why are you all looking at me like that?”

 

Three pairs of eyes were fixed on her in what could be the most uinterested looks ever.

 

“Guys I’m kidding, okay? Chill out.” She downed her second glass and passed it to Alya for her third, “We can watch whatever. I have a few rom-coms on my list I haven’t gotten around to yet. I’ll stick one on.” She wandered over to her TV set.

 

“How romantic…” Adrien jumped from the close proximity of Nino’s mouth to his ear and almost dropped his champagne. Lesson learned, he better keep drinking fast if he doesn’t want any stains.

 

He pulled the glass to his lips and mumbled “Shut up” before he downed the whole thing. So much for taking it slowly.

 

After they were all settled with a decent stash of alcohol at their feet and snacks at the ready, Marinette set up the first film of the night. It was some rom-com Adrien have never seen before but was apparently some cult classic.

 

“What do you mean you’ve never seen it?! It’s a staple.” Marinette almost shouted, flinging her glass around but not spilling a drop.

 

Adrien furrowed his brow, “It’s just a film.”

 

Gasps. “It’s not just a film, dude.” Nino said as delicately as possible.

 

Alya cut in, “It’s a lifestyle!”

 

“It’s a religion.” Marinette added, taking another particularly large sip.

 

“Alright alright, I get it. Sorry, it’s just that… growing up with no friends and no idea what normal kids do just really scarred me, y’know? You have no idea-” Adrien whined but trying so hard to keep the smirk off his face.

 

Alya groaned, “Ugh, we get it! You were alone, you were a shut in, you’re still a massive dork. Stop playing the card, it’s getting worn out.”

 

The film had ended and the second one had begun when Marinette leant over from her seat to Adrien, “Hey, you want a Vodka and coke? I’m getting a bit sick of wine now.”

 

“Uh yeah sure, I’d love one.” Adrien smiled tipsily at his friend, “Could you make it a double?”

 _Mixing alcohols, nice._ Adrien thought, _What could go wrong?_

 

Cut to three hours later at almost midnight where two of the four friends are drunkenly singing to the end of Grease and dancing on Marinette’s surprisingly strong coffee table.

 

Alya and Nino watched on with amusement as Alya secretly filmed the whole thing. She was a journalist, what was she meant to do?

 

“Guys, I know we’re all like having a moment or whatever but we really need to get going. Not to be a party pooper but some of us have work in the morning.” Nino tugged at his friend’s elbows to try and get their attention whilst also pulling on his coat as best as he could.

 

Marinette launched herself off the table, “Noooooo! You can’t leave, we’re not done celebrating my well done good job getting a job!” She whined and pulled at her friends to stay a little longer.

 

Keeping in a chuckle Alya removed her friend’s arms from around her middle, “Babe, you know I love you and that I’m so proud of you, but we really need to go! I’ll call you tomorrow though, ‘kay?”

 

After many goodbyes and sulking from Marinette the couple managed to escape, leaving just Marinette and Adrien to their own devices.

 

Adrien suddnely felt very very nervous, “Uh, sooooooo… What shall we do now?”

 

“Dunno. Could put another film on and another drink on.” Marinette twirled around her kitchen pouring her umpteenth drink of the night. She wasn’t usually a big drinker, but then again she wasn’t usually celebrating getting her dream job.

 

“Nice. As long as the drinks keep on comin’ I don’t mind what we do.” Adrien smiled and span her around even faster, but quickly catching her before she vomited and/or fell over. That would not have been sexy.

 

_Alright Adrien, you’re both alone now. If you’re ever going to tell her how you feel it has to be now or you’ll die alone. It’s cool, you’re cool, we’re cool? Whatever, doesn’t matter just woo that girl and get married already!_

 

They had a few more drinks and flicked through Marinette’s music library before settling on some generic smooth indie. They both plopped down next to each on Marinette’s battered leather couch.

 

Adrien looked over to Marinette and found her with her eyes closed and a smile on her perfectly pink lips. He could honestly look at her forever and never get sick of it. Every time he looked at her he saw something else he didn’t see last time and he just falls more in love with her. He loved the way her nose scrunches up when she laughs, and how she sticks her tongue out when she’s working hard, and how her eyes sparkle when she’s joking with him. She was-

 

She was looking straight at him, “What? What’s wrong, is something on my face?” She asked drunkenly swiping at her cheeks.

 

“N-No, it’s nothing it’s just-” He stuttered and made the mistake of making eye contact with Marinette.

 

_Merde._

 

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered.

 

She blinked, and then cracked the most dazzling smile Adrien had ever seen. _Fuck was she beautiful._ He took it all in and realised after a few seconds that he had been staring at her mouth the whole time. When he finally met her eyes he gasped. It felt like they were burning right through him.

 

He doesn’t really remember how it happened, but one minute Marinette was smiling up at him and the next her mouth was firmly on his.

 

_Woah! When had she started to kiss him?!_

 

It took him three seconds to reciprocate the kiss but it felt like forever and a day.

 

The kiss was as perfect as he had imagined it to be but he was still freaking out. What did this mean? Did she like him or was she just as drunk as he was?

 

He broke the kiss after a while despite every nerve in his body begging him not to, “M-Marinette, wait… What are we doing?”

 

She frowned, “Well I can tell you what we’re _not_ doing, we’re not kissing. Luckily I can think of a way to fix that,” Marinette gave him a smirk and pulled his face to hers to bring him into an even deeper kiss.

 

He tried once more to get her attention. He brought his lips away from hers and held her shoulders back, but she was insistent. She attatched her lips to the underside of Adrien’s jaw and left little kisses all along it.

 

“Marinette, maybe we should slow down or something? I don’t want you to get the wrong idea.” He panted quietly in her ear as she kept up the kisses. As soon as he had said that though she froze and brought up her head.

 

“Do you not want to… do this?”

 

He jumped, “YES! Yes of course I do it’s-”

 

“So do I. I really want you, Adrien.” Marinette smiled and looked up at him sweetly from under her lashes, and Adrien was back on her.

 

It was a heated back and forth for a few seconds before Marinette finally gained the upper hand. She pushed him back down onto the couch and crawled up his lap, running her hands across his chest as she went. Adrien couldn’t stop the little whine that left his lips.She sat on his thighs and carried on kissing him passionately, knitting her hands into the soft hair at the back of his head.

 

Adrien pulled her down further towards him by her belt loops and wrapped his fingers in the folds of fabric of her t-shirt. He let go as soon as she started to pull away though, fully ready to apologise and get himself off the couch and out of the door, but she just sat up took her top off and leant back down again ready to resume. As soon as his mouth came into her view she practically seized it, swiping her tongue along his lower lip and sliding it in whne he let out a gasp.

 

They kissed for what felt like years, both their hands wandering to places they’d only ever dreamed of before things started elevating.

 

“Shou- ah- Should we take this somewhere else? I don’t want to stain my c-couch.” Marinette panted as Adrien’s fingers danced over the apex of her legs over her jeans.

 

Instead of replying, Adrien hoisted her over his hip bones and carried her to the bedroom, his lips enver leaving her neck. He slammed the door shut with a small kick of his foot. _I’ve always wanted to do that._

 

His hands roamed over her butt and he carefully placed her on the edge of her bed, giving him a chance to take off his shirt. He had started to unbutton it when two small hands stopped him.

 

“Please...Let me?” Marinette asked without looking him in the eye but instead keeping her eyes on the first few hairs on his chest poking out. She unbuttoned the shirt a little more and ran her fingers through the blonde patch of hairs. Adrien shuddered.

 

She undid the last of his buttons and slid her hands under his shirt and worked it off his shoulders slowly, her thumbs running over the material with a certain familiarity only a designer would have. As the shirt fell to the floor Marinette trailed her fingertips over his bare back, drawing swirls in the corded muscles of his shoulders.

 

She rounded him her fingers never once leaving his body, trailing across his shoulders and arms and appreciating every inch of golden skin. Suddenly she stopped and brought her face close to Adrien’s flat expanse of back, and peppered it with feather light kisses making Adrien shiver.

 

“M-Marinette…” Adrien managed to choke out inbetween the sighs and gasps from the pleasure of her lips on his skin. Adrien was not that experienced when it came to intimacy but even so he knew that this feeling wasn’t something you come across every day. He had never felt this way with anyone else, parr Ladybug but even then he knew deep down they could never be together.

 

Marinette kissed him on the nape of his neck and sent yet another shiver down his spine, “Sit down.” She ushered him towards the bed with a little push on his lower back. When he was sat down and his attention was on her she started to get rid of her clothes, slowly but surely peeling the fabric off her body all the while Adrien’s eyes fixed on her every movement.

 

How did he ever get so lucky? She was absolutely breathtaking, Adrien couldn’t understand how he didn’t see it before: How could he have looked over this amazing girl for so many years? The flat expanse of her pale stomach called to him, wanting for his touch. He had to practically sit on his hands to stop himself from grabbing at her.

 

When she was fully unclothed (save for her underwear) she straddled his thighs gently, resting her weight on him before going in for another kiss. Adrien dropped his hands to her waist and played lightly with the band of her underwear. Even now in their compromising situation he didn’t want to push her over her limits.

 

“You-you can take them off. If you want to?” She breathed into the gap between them before diving right back in. Adrien really wasn’t sure how he had managed to last this long without melting but he was eternally grateful for it.

 

The silky matieral of Marinette’s underwear felt like molten gold between Adrien’s fingers, and he couldn’t decide whether he liked them better on or off: Only one way to find out.

 

They lay tangled together in Marinette’s sheets, thier naked skin almost moulding into one another as they kissed and touched. Adrien was in heaven, well as close to Heaven as he could get. His hands had explored almost every sqaure inch of Marinette but it still just wasn’t enough. He wanted to be with her, completely.

 

“Do you, uh, do you have protection?” He whispered into her hair as she kissed his neck and upper chest.

 

She snapped her head up, “Yeah, I think in the second drawer down? Should be there.” Adrien was off the bed faster than you could say ‘cataclysm’. He ruffled through the drawer until he found the box of condoms and grabbed one (two is probably pushing it).

 

The next thing he knew he was half way inside of the love of his life, and he couldn’t be happier.

 

~~~

 

The sun broke through the clouds just outside of Marinette’s bedroom window, almost blinding her. She must have forgotten to shut the curtains last night. The pressure in her head was close to unbearable, and she felt like she had a huge weight on top of her pulling her down.

 

Oh. Oh no. That was no weight.

 

She glanced down to her naked waist and saw a set of perfectly groomed nails on the end of a perfect hand. She followed the hand up and across her torso, discovering the arm it was attatched to, the same one that was pulling her closer to the torso it was connected to.

 

_What the fuck happened last night?_

 

She swiveled her head around as best she could to get a glance at the face of her bed buddy, although she already had a pretty good idea of who it could be. She saw a strong jaw, perfectly pink lips, high and sharp cheekbones, the longest black lashes she has ever seen, and an unruly mop of thick golden hair.

 

_Adrien._

 

She muttered under her breath out of shock, “Fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2 - Nausea

Adrien woke up to the bright spring sun beating down on his face and the warm weight of Marinette huddled into him. It was perfect.

 

She shuffled against his chest gently, ovbiously trying to wiggle her way out of his grasp.

 

“Morning.” Adrien smiled and loosened his arms so she could get more comfortable, but she completely froze.

 

“Hi.” She replied in a stiff cold tone.

 

Adrien waited for her to get out of his grasp but kept his arm wrapped loosely around her waist, “So, did you sleep well?”

 

Marinette bit her lip, “Mhm. You?”

 

“The best nights sleep I think I’ve ever had.” He grinned goofily at her and tried to pull her a little closer but she seemed to be resisting.

 

“Adrien look,” She let out a deep sigh, “We’re best friends, right? And… and we work well that way. It’s not that I didn’t… enjoy myself but more of… Well, I-It just can’t happen again.”

 

Adrien felt his heart drop to his stomach, “What? What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, I just don’t think it’s a great idea, y’know?”

 

Adrien nodded. He didn’t know.

 

“Look, I really like you, you’re my best friend Adrien! And I know some people can make it work but what if we’re not those people? I don’t want to ruin our friendship over some stupid mistake.

 

_ Mistake… Is that how she saw it? How she saw us? Just a mistake. _

 

She put her hand on Adrien’s shoulder cautiously, “Adrien? Please, say something.”

 

Adrien let out a smile that almost shattered his soul, “Of course, I totally agree. Just a mistake. I… Yeah, we should just forget about it, right?” He tried to swallow the lump in his throat but it just made it bigger.

 

Marinette sighed and smiled, “Oh my God I’m so glad you feel the same. I was so worried you wouldn’t take it well, but that’s great,” She let go of his arm and started to get out of bed, “There’s no reason we have to stop being friends either, it’s not like it’ll be awkward.”

 

She quickly grabbed her dressing gown to throw over herself and stood over the bed smiling down at Adrien, “You want breakfast?”

 

He could only nod.

 

“Cool, I’ll make us some coffee then.” And just like that she was gone.

 

_ Merde. So much for telling her I’m in love with her then. _

 

After a few deep breaths Adrien managed to pull himself out of bed and slip his jeans and underwear back on. All the while he was thinking about the situation, and he concluded that maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. After all, most rom-coms started with a one sided relationship, but now that Marinette had slept with him maybe she’d come to understand him and like him more?  _ Crap, that sounds kind of stalker-y.  _

 

He shuffled into the kitchen and tried to ignore the poundig in his head: Whether it was from the alcohol or the pain of heartbreak he didn’t know.

 

Marinette turned to him and handed him a steaming mug of coffee, “Milk and sugar, right? Extra sugar, just the way you like it.”

 

Adrien’s heart constricted as he took the mug, “Uh th-thanks.”  _ This might be harder than I thought. _

 

She smiled at him awkwardly and took a sip from her own mug, “So… Any plans for the week?”

 

Adrien grimaced at the small talk. He had to make an exit, “Uh yeah, I actually have a meeting with my Dad this morning. I best get going actually, don’t want to be late!” He laughed robotically and left his untouched coffee on the counter, running back to the bedroom to get his things and pulling the door to rather aggressively.

 

“W-Wait, you didn’t drink your-”  _ SLAM  _ “...coffee.” Marinette slumped down against the cold counter and frowned. Adrien had said that he was completely fine with just staying friends but he was being anything but fine. Maybe he just need some time to get it together. God knows Marinette still felt a litte weird about it all.

 

Sure, she had a massive crush on Adrien when she was younger, but then she got to really know him, and suddenly she realised she liked being friends with him just as much as liking him. She knew from Nino that he fancied someone else anyway and she didn’t want things to get weird between them, so the most sensible thing to do was get over her feelings for him. It’s not like she’d hate dating him now but she’d come to terms with the fact it would never happen, whether or not they’d slept together was irrelevant. 

 

“Sorry, Marinette but I really have to run. I’ll see you soon, yeah?” Adrien practically yelled at her as he ran out of the door still pulling on his jumper.

 

And that was the last time they saw each other.

 

Well, for a few weeks at least.

 

It’s not like they were intentionally avoiding each other, but what with Marinette’s new job and Adrien’s role in his father’s business it was hard to find time to see each other. It started with rescheduling of coffee breaks, then cancelling on movie nights until it ended up with them not bothering to make plans at all.

 

Adrien was devastated to say the least. He was still in love with Marinette of course but she had made it very clear that she didn’t want anything like  _ that  _ to happen again, and even if it hurt him he had to respect that. He just hadn’t expected their friendship to suffer so much. Sure, maybe most of it was him putting off talking to her again because he was scared but he still thought she might feel awkward about seeing him too so she might be putting it off too. He was just so unsure of what to do next. He couldn’t exactly tell her he was in love with her now because she might think it was just because they had slept together, even though that couldn’t be further from the truth.

 

Whatever he thought she might say he’d find out soon enough, because she’d just invited him over for dinner and this time he could not say no.

 

~~~

 

Marinette still hadn’t told Alya about her and Adrien, partly because she didn’t want to and partly because she knew exactly what she’d say.

 

_ ‘So when are you seeing him again? Are you two a couple now? When’s the wedding?’ _

 

All those sorts of questions, and frankly Marinette wasn’t in the mood. Ever since she had broken up with Luka last year she had basically sworn off boys much to Alya’s disappointment. She was convinced Adrien and her were made for each other no matter how many times Marinette told her she was over it.

 

It had been just over a month since her and Adrien had slept together and she hadn’t seen him since. She wasn’t sure if he was intentionally avoiding her or if he really was busy, but either way she was kind of glad. She didn’t know if she could handle being around him right now, especially in her state.

 

She had started her new job a few weeks ago and it was going really well, until now. She had just made it to her desk, on time as usual, when she bent over and vomited up her breakfast into her bin. Her boss made her go home early despite her saying she felt fine. When she got home she was sick twice more, both before five in the afternoon. Even Marinette knew this wasn’t normal. She called her boss and was told, well more like ordered, to take the weekend off.  _ What a great start to a new job. _

 

She was just chilling out on her couch with a hot cup of tea when she heard a familiar sounding shriek from down the road.

 

“Ugh, great… Just what I need, thanks Dork-moth.” She whined and rolled herself off the couch to go and find Tikki.

 

When she arrived at the scene of the akuma she found Chat already there, and saying she was a little worse for wear was generous. She could barely stand without being hit by a wave of nausea.

 

“Hey my lad- Woah, you okay?” Chat managed to catch her before she fell off the building they were on. She dry heaved and curled in on herself. Perfect timing, right?

 

“Ladybug, is everything alright?” Chat crouched down with her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to steady her. He had such an intense look of worry on his face that Marinette almost burst into tears right there.

 

She winced as she tried to stand again, “Y-Yeah I’m fine,  _ chaton _ . I think I’ve just eaten some bad chicken or something, I’ll be fine.” But as soon as the words left her lips she puked right into the gutter next to her, vaguely aware of Chat holding her pigtails back.

 

“I really think you should sit this one out,  _ buginette. _ ” He held her hand as she stood up straight. She did feel a whole lot better after being sick again, and she knew the quicker she captured the akuma the quicker she could get back to her apartment and her very close proximity to a toilet.

 

They managed to fight and capture the akuma within less than half an hour. Not their best but not their worst either. Marinette was feeling absolutely tragic, she needed to get home  _ now. _

 

Chat turned to her, “You need some help getting home?” She shook her head. “You’re sure? I’d be happier knowing you got home safely.”   
  


She smiled weakly, “Chat I’ll be fine. If it’ll make you feel better I’ll message you when I get back. I really need to go now, unless you want chunks of carrot on your nice suit?” She tried to tease bu she was so tired she didn’t even know if it was funny or not.

 

After Chat aggreeing to her terms he let her go, watching her bound over the rooftops, slow but steady enough he decided. Although Adrien loved Marinette he couldn’t deny the love and affection he had for Ladybug, and knowing how sick she was made him feel queasy himself. In all his years of knowing his lady he had never seen her sick before.

 

When Marinette got home she sent a message to Chat right away, and power-walked to her apartment to grab her bag. She couldn’t take it anymore, she had to see someone about this sickness. Maybe a doctor could prescribe her something to get her through it, or maybe it was more of a 72 hour thing. Whatever was going on she was sick of it (excuse the pun).

 

She made it to her local walk-in centre without much nausea and quickly took a ticket, sitting down on the closest chair. For a Monday night it was understandbly quiet which Marinette was thankful for, so if she did throw up again at least not many people would see.

 

“Dupain-Cheng, Marinette?” The nurse called out to her, and she rose on shaky legs to follow her.

 

She entered the doctor’s room and took a seat, feeling the sweat creep acros her forehead. The doctor finished up what she was writing and looked over at Marinette, observing her every move.

 

She narrowed her eyes, “You’re feeling nauseous.”

 

Marinette nodded, “Yeah, I uh, I’ve been sick quite a lot this week. I’m never sick though, I think the last time I was sick was at least a few years ago, so…” She cut herself off after she realised the doctor was staring at her.

 

“Have you eaten any bad food?”

 

“I don’t think so, no.”

 

“Been drinking a lot?”

 

“Uh, no?”

 

“Drugs?”

 

“No! God no.”

 

“Do you have flu symptoms? Runny nose, fever, headache?”

 

“No, it’s just the vomiting.”

 

The doctor sighed and took another glance at her patient, “Would you be willing to take a blood test for us, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?”

 

Marinette paled, “Uh… S-Sure. Um, will it be a lot?” She twisted her fingers into her skirt nervously.

 

“No no, not much, just enough to get an idea of what we’re dealing with.” The doctor stood up and ushered her to the bed in the corner.

 

The whole process was over and done with within five minutes but Marinette was sure she hadn’t breathed the whole time.

 

“Okay mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, if you go home and get some rest we will give you a call tomorrow morning with your results.” The doctor signed her form and gestured to the door.

 

As Marinette began to leave the doctor called out to her, “Take it easy tonight, okay?”

 

Marinette nodded.  _ Weird. _

 

She got home pretty well, very little sickness in the cool afternoon air, and managed to get into her apartment without any fuss. She was sure she hadn’t showered for a few days but she could literally not be bothered right now, and she just clambered into bed.

 

It was 10am when she woke up. She’d been sleeping for 13 hours! Now that was a record if she had ever heard of one. She woke up to what she soon realised was her phone ringing.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng? This is the doctor’s office. Dr Thomas would like you to come in as soon as possible to discuss your… situation.”

 

Marinette frowned.  _ Uh-oh, this doesn’t sound good.  _  After confirming with the office she quickly pulled on a pair of jeans from her messy floor and a large hoodie she was sure had belonged to Nino at one point.

 

She walked as fast as she could without vommiting to the doctor’s office and was quickly escorted down the corridor.

 

The doctor was sat in the exact same position she was yesterday, “Ah, Marinette. Please take a seat.”

 

Marinette got herself comfy, preparing herself for whatever could have been so important.

 

“We reviewed the bloods taken from yesterday and I thikn we’ve figured out what’s going on.”

 

The doctor narrowed her eyes slightly to guage Marinette’s reaction, “Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, when was the last time you have intercourse?”

 

Marinette’s heart stopped. Her blood ran cold. Her body froze.

 

“The only reason I ask is, well… You’re pregnant.”

 

_ Merde. _

 

~~~

 

“Loverboy’s got a dateeee!” Plagg sang into Adrien’s ear as he fluffed his hair for the twentieth time that night.

 

“For the last time Plagg, it’s not a date. We’re just getting a takeaway that’s all.” Adrien huffed and grabbed his phone and wallet before half-running out of his house.

 

He had managed to convince his father to let him move out almost a year ago, and honestly every day since had been the best day ever. Of course he loved his father very much, but not being under his constant supervision 24/7 was the best feeling. It felt like he could be himself, he could be Chat Noir all the time. Plus, he didn’t have to worry about any staff seeing Plagg floating around constantly.

 

He was currently on his way over to Marinette’s apartment after he got a text from her. She had sent it a few hours ago.

 

**Marinette <3 : Hey Adrien, we haven’t got together in a while so I was wondering whether you could drop by or something later so we could catch up? Text me back ASAP xxx**

 

At the time Adrien was too excited that Marinette wanted to see him that he didn’t even register how formal the text sounded. Marinette never really texted in full sentences, especially to her best friends. Looking back on it now it made sense why she had done.

 

Within five minutes of texting back Adrien had already ordered them a Chinese takeaway and had put on his best casual outfit. Of course he wanted to make an effort but not so much that Marinette could tell he had tried.

 

He hauled ass over to hers as quick as he could after he picked up the Chinese food. He knocked on her door and immediately started to feel a slight perspiration on his forehead. What if she was going to tell him they couldn’t be friends anymore, or that she had found someone, or she was secretly married this whole time, or-

 

The door swung open to reveal a very tired but smiling Marinette, “Hey Adrien, come on in.”   
  


“Hey, you feeling okay?” He questioned her as he pulled her into a quick hug.

 

“Ah, yeah I’m fine, I was just a bit sick last week that’s all.”

 

Adrien set the bags down on the counter and started to unpack them, “Well I’ve got something that will cheer you up… Chinese! I remember you said the other week how you were craving it so I picked some up on my way here.”

 

“Adrien…”

 

“I didn’t know what you’d want so I got you uh, this thing and I got some prawn crackers because everybody knows you can’t have a Chinese without prawn crackers-”

 

“Adrien.”

 

“-And I got some spring rolls even though I’m not a huge fan I know you like them so I got two boxes so you could put the leftovers away or somethi-”

 

“ _ ADRIEN!”  _

 

He froze with the spring roll containers in either hand. He looked across to her only to see two pained eyes staring back.

 

“I…I’m pregnant.”

 

There was a pause.  _ A long pause. _

 

“You’re pregnant.” He somehow managed to breathe out after what felt like a lifetime.

 

Marinette said nothing but instead nodded and bit her lip, obviously trying to keep her emotions in.

 

“And… it’s my… mine?” He took a small step towards her.

 

Again, she nodded but didn’t say a word.

 

Adrien felt like all the air had been knocked out of his lungs and that he was now drowning. 

 

_ Pregnant?! There’s no way she’s pregnant, we used protection. We were so careful… Oh fuck, what is she thinking? She might not even want a baby right now, she doesn’t even feel like that for me so it’s not fair of me to ask so much of her. But then, I should still give my opinion right? What if she’s already made a decision?  _

 

“Adrien?” He looked up at the sound of his name to see Marinette looked so worried, with tears brimming in her eyes and her lip turning white from how hard she was biting on it.

 

Without even really thinking he strode towards her and pulled her into an all encompassing hug, holding her so tight that she thought he might never let go. He felt her tears finally break and soak into his t-shirt but he couldn’t really care less at this point. From now on all that mattered was Marinette and their baby.

 

_ Our baby. _

 

He took her to the couch and sat her down whilst he made them both a cup of tea to calm their nerves. As he sat next to her he could practically see the worry radiating from her body but he didn’t want to push her too much, he’d better start off small then.

 

“When did you find out?” He asked in a small voice so as to not scare her.

 

She took a large sip of tea before answering his question, “This morning. I went to the doctor’s yesterday because I was sick all of last week and they did a blood test. They rang this morning telling me to come in and… Yeah, seems like they figured out what was going on.” 

 

He nodded, unsure of how to reply. He was grateful that she had told him quickly at least, it meant that she trusted him, if only a little bit.

 

“So uh, I don’t want to put pressure on you or anything but… H-Have you made a decision? On what you want to do?” He gulped, trying to ready himself for whatever was going to come next.

 

Marinette sniffed and took another sip of tea, “Yeah I have.” She refused to meet his eyes. “I uh… I don’t really know where you stand on the whole ‘children’ thing but… I’ve always wanted to be a mum, I don’t think I could even- So I’m going to go with it I guess.”

 

Adrien was just about to comment when-

 

“Please, just hear me out. Adrien, you’re my best friend and I would hope that no matter what I choose you’d respect my decision. However if you feel that you can’t do this or you don’t want to that’s fine as well, I’m sure I can do it on my own. I know that your Dad will probably be less than impressed with all this, but you can tell him it’s fine because we’re going to have a baby and there’s nothing he can do to change th-”

 

Marinette was cut off by Adrien’s arms wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

 

“Marinette, don’t you think for a second that I’ll leave you right now. I’m not that guy now and I never will be I can promise you that right now.” He whispered it into her shoulder but he knew she had heard him because he could feel wetness pool against his chest again.

 

~~~

 

Marinette didn’t know how long they stayed there just holding each other but she knew she didn’t plan on letting go any time soon. 

 

For obvious reasons Adrien had been the first person she told and if she was being honest with herself she was terrified. Terrified that her best friend of how many years wouldn’t want to be a part of this crazy situation. She knew she would be able to handle raising a child by herself, but would she have been able to handle Adrien’s abscence by herself? She wasn’t so sure.

 

Adrien’s comforting and solid reaction right now told her all she needed to know. She knew that the hard part was essentially over and whatever negative reactions she got wouldn’t hurt her half as much if she had Adrien by her side.

 

She knew she would be fine. She knew  _ they  _ would be fine.

 

When they finally pulled apart Marinette didn’t really know what to say, I mean what are you meant to say to your best friend  _ slash  _ ex-crush  _ slash  _ father of your child?

 

Adrien finally broke the ice. “Want some Chinese?” He grinned as best as he could in this bizarre situation.

 

They devoured the meal in silence more or less, neither of them knowing how to even start a conversation. In the end they stuck on some TV show repeat they had both seen probably a hundred times before and sat next to each other on the couch unmoving.

 

Adrien glanced up at the clock on the wall. 11:42

 

“Uh… Marinette, y’know it’s getting pretty late, so I might take off? But I can come back first thing tomorrow if that’s okay?” He tried his best to give her a reassuring smile but the look of sadness on her face almost physically hurt to look at.

 

She nodded slowly and opened her mouth, “Sure… That’s, that’s fine Adrien. But, uh, I was sort of hoping that maybe if it’s okay with you and you don’t mind or whatever that maybe you’d stay the night, just tonight, with me? I don’t really want to be alone right now and… yeah.” She pulled at the hem of her jumper and refused to meet his eye.

 

Adrien smiled genuinely this time, “Of course, Marinette. To be honest I don’t think I could be alone right now either.”

 

Marinette gave a small gentle smile and stood up from the couch with all of the empty containers to throw them away. Adrien took all the used plates and cups and brought them to the sink. Marinette was very slowly packing away leftovers next to him with an almost frustrated look on her face. He didn’t know if he should say anything, he didn’t really know the protocol for friends who were having a baby together.

 

He pulled her hands away from the leftovers and brought them to his chest closing his fingers around her wrists, “Marinette, it’s going to be okay. We can do this.”

 

She looked up at him and he could clearly see the tears shining in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him down to her level. She didn’t have anything to say but Adrien knew what she meant.

 

They both got ready for bed silently and almost awkwardly in Marinette’s small bedroom. Marinette had leant Adrien some of Nino’s old tshirts left behind after many sleepovers with the four of them, the familiar smell making Adrien worry about his friend’s reactions to their situation. He hoped that both Alya and Nino would take the news well, but Alya especially is known for her highly changeable moods.

 

Marinette and Adrien got into bed slowly and Marinette pulled the covers up to her chin. They lay there not speaking but with their minds runnning a mile a minute.

 

Finally, Marinette broke the silence. “Adrien, are you awake?”

 

“Yeah, I am”

 

“Are you scared?” Marinette whispered

 

A few moments passed before Adrien replied, “Yes.”

 

“Do you want to leave?” Marinette put out the heavy question into the darkness, not really sure whether she wanted an answer or not.

 

“No.”

 

Marinette said nothing, but instead Adrien felt her hand slide across the space between them searching for his. He took it and held it tight, giving it a reassuring squeeze and then he got one in return.

 

In the pitch black of that small room in Paris in the dead of night a family was formed, and Marinette and Adrien knew they would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the big reveal! I didn't want to beat around the bush too much with the actual conversation but there will be a bit more planning in the next chapter. Who knows, maybe it will all be fine after all?


	3. Bun in the Oven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien decide to take the plunge into the deep end, they pay a visit to Marinette's parents.

The sharp morning sun pierced through and poked menacingly at Marinette. The fluffy duvet was weighing her down and suffocating her with warmth. The four walls surrounding her were closing in, distorted and warped. She knew this feeling all too well.

Her feet found the soft carpeted ground beneath her and she was off running to the bathroom at top speed for someone who just woke up. She could vaguely hear the confused shouts from Adrien but there was no time to stop and chat. Her knees hit the biting cold tile at maximum velocity and the Chinese food from last night was making a reappearance. Chunks of spring roll were sticking in her hair but she had no energy to lift it from her face so she just let it happen.

When her stomach was maybe half empty she noticed her hair start to lift from her line of sight.  _ God? _

"Hey, it's okay I've got you." Adrien soothed her, rubbing her back slowly and making sure her hair was nowhere near the line of fire.

"No, ge-get out. I don't want you to see me like this, c-covered in last night's dinner." She breathed through her gagging and clutched the sides of the bowl even tighter.

He chuckled quietly, "Marinette don't worry about it. Besides it's the least I can do to help."

She was about to protest again but the crispy duck pancakes cut her off, rudely interrupting.

Adrien held her hair back and rubbed her back soothingly until she was quite done. He sat her down away from the toilet and handed her some toilet roll as he fetched her a glass of water.

“Small sips, okay?” He reminded her as he handed it over. She nodded and immediately took a huge gulp, smiling sweetly when he furrowed his brow at her. This is when she noticed the vomit in her hair. It made her feel sick again just looking at it. As if reading her mind Adrien hopped up from his crouching position on the floor to start up the shower. He helped her up onto her feet.

“Do you uh… Need help undressing or?” He asked awkwardly with flushed cheeks. Aw, cute.

Marinette tried not to giggle at him, “No I’m sure I’ll be fine. Put the kettle on though, I won’t be long.”

After she was nice and clean once more she headed to the kitchen to find a cup of tea and a small stack of plain buttered toast. Adrien was sat on the couch watching the morning news so she went to join him.

They stayed like that for a while and Marinette thought for a moment that maybe the whole ‘family’ thing might not be so bad after all if this is what it would be everyday. She could easily picture her and Adrien sat bathing in the morning sun in a bright little apartment somewhere with their child running around their feet, smiling at each other in pure bliss. Of course that was never going to happen, they weren’t even together and Marinette was smart enough to know that she couldn’t have that with Adrien anyway.

Adrien soon snapped her out of her strange fantasy world, “So, what’s the plan for today? I was thinking if we leave soon we could get married, buy a house, and get divorced all before 5.” He smirked into his coffee cup as he drank the last remaining dregs.

“Har-har.” Marinette lightly punched his arm, “I was planning on visiting my parents today actually, y’know to tell them about…” She glanced down at her stomach.

Adrien felt the blood rush from his face, “Oh, right, cool. Cool Cool Cool Cool.”

She giggled, “You don’t have to come you know, I’ll be fine.”

“But what kind of message does that send to your parents? That I can’t be bothered with this child, that I’m not going to take it seriously? Marinette if you’re going then I’m going.” He squeezed her hand reassuringly and smiled as best he could without grimacing.

Marinette was honestly flattered that he would want to go with her, “Don’t worry Adrien, my parents already love you and something tells me they’ll be the ones most excited by this news.”

He mumbled “I hope so.” And worried at his lip. Sure Marinette said they’d be happy, but did she know? This had never happened before.

~~~

Cut to a couple of hours later when the two of them were stood outside of Tom and Sabine’s patisserie and Adrien was the one who felt sick. His hands were slick with sweat and he was getting hot under the collar, and not in the sexy way. Marinette tugged on his elbow bringing him into the shop.

“Maman! Good to see you!” She ran to give her mother a great big hug leaving Adrien idling by the door.

Sabine beamed and returned the embrace, “Ah it’s nice to see you too, and I see you’ve brought a friend with you. Adrien?” She had already clocked him so it was really too late to run now.

“H-Hi Madame Cheng.” He wobbled over to them both on shaky feet and she immediately pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

“Adrien! So good to see you again dear, it’s been a while hasn’t it.” Sabine beamed up at him and Adrien was struck with the sudden maternal love. It made him realise how much he missed his own mother.

Tom must have heard the commotion from the back because he soon came to see what all the fuss was about meaning Adrien got another loving hug.

After all the hugging was done Marinette moved next to him to face her parents. Sabine clasped her hands together, “So, to what do we owe the pleasure?”.

Adrien looked at Marinette, Marinette looked at Adrien. It was now or never.

~~~

“Pregnant, wow I… I can’t believe it.” Sabine breathed out. She kept clenching and unclenching her hands nervously. Tom still hadn’t said anything, he was still staring at the floor his brow furrowed deeply. Marinette had slumped down slightly in her seat but Adrien was still sat straight up and he could feel the anxiety sweats coming on. The only sound was the excruciatingly slow tick of the cake themed clock on the wall.

“Dad please say something.” Marinette whispered into the silence but the words felt like a shout.

Tom looked up from the carpet finally but said nothing. He opened his mouth but nothing came out so he shut it again and returned his gaze to the odd brownish stain near his feet.

“D-Do you have a plan? For the uh… the baby?” Sabine asked the both of them.

“Well no not a solid one, not yet anyway. We thought we’d tell you first and then have a think about what we’ll do.” Marinette said. Adrien thought it best that only one of them do the serious talking right now, also he was worried that if he tried to talk he would vomit.

“Okay, right. Well so you know your father and I will be right here for you both every step of the way, right Tom?” She nudged her husband and he grunted.

It was clear that Marinette was shocked and so was Adrien. Of course he didn’t expect to be thrown down and beaten by Marinette’s parents but he didn’t expect them to be completely fine with it, “Really? You-You’re okay with this? I mean it’s not exactly part of the five year plan I know but-”

“Of course we are! You know we’ve always wanted grandchildren, it’s just… we weren’t expecting them so soon that’s all.” Sabine smiled warmly. Still, Tom said nothing.

They all (except Tom) made light conversation for a little while longer until Marinette excused the both of them.

“Sorry maman, but we should really go. We’ve got a lot of talking to do.” She smiled shyly over at Adrien who returned it.

“Oh yes of course no worries, your father and I should be getting back to work too. Here, I’ll walk you out.” Sabine lead them both to the front door but before Adrien could leave the apartment he was stopped by Tom.

“Adrien, a word please?” He was on his feet now and his brow was still set in a sharp line. He saw Marinette and Sabine walking away from him, and Marinette’s sympathetic eyes trained on him.

He shut the door in front of him and turned around to face the music… well just Tom.

“Sit.” Tom pointed at the couch opposite him. It was not a suggestion.

“Adrien, I think you should know that I’m not mad. I’m actually excited by the news, but that does not mean I am happy about it. Marinette is a lovely girl I’m sure you know that, and while you are also a lovely boy I will not hesitate to kill you if you hurt her. What you two decide to do when this child arrives is your choice, but whatever happens you do right by her. We both know she’s very capable of doing everything by herself but that doesn’t mean she has to, you should be there for her. For both of you. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Adrien cleared his throat, “Uh, yes sir. I understand. I would never,  _ never,  _ do anything to hurt Marinette. I’m not going anywhere.”

Tom stared down at him, not menacingly but not cheerfully either, and eventually grabbed him and pulled him into a strong hug. It literally knocked Adrien off his feet.

~~~

They headed back downstairs to find Marinette and Sabine, and after a few quick goodbyes Marinette and Adrien left.

“My Dad didn’t try and scare you did he? He can be super overprotective sometimes.” Marinette winced as she looked up at Adrien.

He smiled back, “Don’t worry he didn’t scare me,”  _ lies  _ “He just wanted to have a chat about… what we’re going to do.” 

“Hmm, we do need to talk about that, at some point.” 

“Absolutely. Are you free now? We could get lunch.” 

Marinette stopped in her tracks to turn and smile at him, “I’d love to.” She reached down between them to take his hand and give it a loving squeeze. So they kept on walking to find lunch and their hands never parted once.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler, yikes sorry it's so overdue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic not just in this category but ever, so it's almost guaranteed to be sub-par at best! Updates should be every two-three weeks depending on how quickly I can write, so fingers crossed I guess. Hope you enjoy. :)


End file.
